Ce cadeau que tu m'as fait
by Sweet-Devil973
Summary: Elle a refusé de sortir avec lui, il n'aurait donc rien du se passer. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas demandé une nuit... Comment réagir quand d'une histoire d'un soir arrive un imprévu ?


**Blabla de moi :** Hey ! Bon ben me revoilà avec un OS qui n'était pas prévu. Enfaite j'ai commencé à l'écrire pour moi et qu'était pas censé aboutir (il était dans le dossier brouillon quoi) mais je suis entrée dedans et du coup je l'ai fini quoi. Bref, il est plus long que le dernier que j'ai fais et celui-ci j'en suis bien plus fière que les autres. Donnez-moi votre avis ! Et n'hésitez pas pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture !

PS : Je m'excuse auprès de **Miss Tagada**. Je suis concsiente que mon OS ressemble un peu à Surprise ! mais je m'en suis rendu compte à la fin et j'avais quand même envie de le poster. Du coup je m'excuse avant =).

_Ce cadeau que tu m'as fait_

_L'histoire suit directement Camp Rock sans interruption. Il faut juste savoir que dans cette version, Shane a embrassé Mitchie dans l'escalier._

Les jeunes pensionnaires de Camp Rock descendaient de scène après avoir chanter We Rock à tue-tête. Une jeune brune était entrain de rejoindre ses parents lorsqu'un garçon, brun aussi, l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle se retourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Interrogation à laquelle il a réagit en disant à ses parents qu'il la ramènerait chez elle dès le lendemain matin. Ceux-ci acceptèrent après avoir fait promettre au jeune homme de prendre bien soin de leur unique fille. Ce qu'il fit avant d'attirer l'unique fille en question jusqu'à son bungalow. Ils s'assoient tout les deux sur le lit double.

\- Shane… Dit la fille, brisant le silence. À quoi joues-tu ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Mitchie ? Le dénommé Shane levait un sourcil, exprimant sa surprise. Je te pardonne tes mensonges tu le sais.

\- Je ne parles pas de cela, mais de ton baiser de tout à l'heure.

\- Mon baiser ? S'exclama t-il. Je croyais que tu en avais envie.

Il s'était levé, énervé, et commençait à faire les cent pas. La brunette se leva à son tour et alla lui poser délicatement une main sur l'épaule.

\- Shane, calmes-toi. Le problème c'est juste que oui tu me plais mais que… Elle baissa les yeux et continua : je ne veux pas sortir avec une célébrité…

\- Comment ? La surprise remplaça la colère dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ?

Mitchie, les larmes aux yeux, lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, que l'année scolaire qui venait était décisive pour elle puisqu'elle passait ses examens à la fin et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'alourdir avec une histoire d'amour difficile, sans parler des journalistes et des fans qui la harcèleraient sans arrêt. Shane, les yeux humides, lui annonça qu'il comprenait mais qu'il voulais une faveur.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, elle lui chuchota, tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Laisse nous juste une nuit. Demain matin je sortirais de ta vie puisque tu le souhaites mais laisse nous cette nuit.

La jeune fille pesa le pour et le contre. Devait-elle accepter et perdre sa virginité pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne reverrait plus ou refuser et sentir les regrets la ronger durant de longs moments ? Elle prit sa décision et la fit connaître au jeune brun qui attendait en posant doucement ses douces lèvres sur celles de celui qui allait être son amant d'une nuit. Celui-ci sourit contre ses lèvres avant de la soulevée, pour la déposée doucement sur le lit qui allait être leur nid pour une nuit.

**Trois ans plus tard.**

Une jeune brune était entrain de pique-niquer dans un parc. Elle était assise sur une nappe à carreaux rouge et blanc. Son regard était porté sur la gauche ou gambadait joyeusement un petit garçon. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient remplit de tendresse, ce qui faisait sourire les passants. C'était si beau, une mère et son enfant. Seulement ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était l'histoire de cette jeune femme et de son garçon. En effet ce fils, Mitchie ne l'avait à aucun moment désiré. Cette soirée qui devait être unique et n'avoir aucune conséquence avait quelque peu mal tournée. C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire, puisque neuf mois plus tard, Nathaël Shane Torrès dit Nathan venait au monde. Elle ne le voulait pas son petit homme mais depuis sa naissance, Nathan la comblait.

En cet avant-dernier jour d'Août, Mitchie Torrès, dix-neuf ans, avait décidé de pique-niquer en tête-à-tête avec son petit garçon. Pour elle, Nathan était son petit prince. La jeune maman se souviendra toute sa vie du jour ou elle a appris que quelque chose d'autre voulais faire partie de sa vie.

**Flash-Back.**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Mitchie se sentait nauséeuse. De plus, elle était plus fatiguée qu'à son habitude et avait du retard dans ses règles. Elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui lui arrivait, de même de ses parents. Elle riait en se disant que peut-être elle était enceinte alors que c'était tout bonnement impossible puisqu'elle prenait la pilule depuis plus d'un an et demi. Elle se demanda donc si il y avait un problème avec sa pilule et prit rendez-vous chez sa gynécologue. Elle se présenta le jour de l'examen médical avec un drôle de pré-sentiment. Le docteur Tresser la fit entrer dans le cabinet et lui proposa de savoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui étaient disposés devant le bureau derrière lequel elle était assise. Mitchie expliqua à son médecin pourquoi elle était là.

\- Bien… Le docteur se frotta les mains et continua : tu vas aller t'allonger et je vais te faire un frottis. Ensuite je te ferais quand même faire une échographie pour vérifier si il n'y a pas de plaies internes.

La gynécologue fit donc ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer et retourna s'asseoir pour attendre sa jeune patience, qui était entrain de se rhabiller. Celle-ci revint donc s'asseoir, afin d'entendre le résultat du diagnostique. Son médecin prit de le temps de faire tourner plusieurs fois son stylo entre ses doigts avant de relever la tête et de la fixer :

\- Bien… Ce que je vais t'annoncer va te surprendre mais il va falloir que tu réagisse avec la tête froide.

\- Allez-y, je vous écoute. Mitchie hochait la tête.

\- Tu es enceinte d'environ dix semaines, soit de deux mois et demi.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

Elle se souvenait encore de la surprise qu'elle avait ressentie lors de cette annonce. Quand elle a prit la décision de ne pas avorter, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce dans quoi elle embarquait. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentie quelque chose se blottir contre elle.

\- Mumah ! Criait le petit garçon, tandis que sa mère l'enlaçait. A peur ma…

\- Oh ! Gazouilla Mitchie, attendrie. Qu'est-ce qui fait peur ?

Nathan tandis sa petite main vers le berger allemand qui jouait un peu plus loin. Sa jeune maman le rassura en lui caressant le dos et en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Elle se rappelait encore de la surprise qu'elle eu ressentie lors de l'annonce de son médecin. Mitchie était aller jusqu'à commencer une procédure d'IVG (interruption volontaire de grossesse) à laquelle elle avait renoncer. Elle n'était pas capable de tuer son enfant. Ses parents n'avaient pas sauter de joie en apprenant sa grossesse mais ils ont fait preuve d'un semblant de compréhension. La jeune brune regrétait toujours le mensonge qu'elle leur avait dit ce jour-là, mensonge qu'elle était obligée d'enrichir chaque jour, mais elle le savait nécessaire. Comment expliquer à ses géniteurs qu'elle est tombée enceinte d'un « plan d'un soir » bien que Mitchie n'ai jamais vu sa relation avec Shane ainsi.

**Flash-Back**

Mitchie venait d'annoncer sa grossesse à ses parents, ainsi que sa visite au planning familial qui s'était soldé par un échec. Elle était entrain de les fixer, tandis qu'ils essayent d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur leur fille unique, elle qui était leur petite princesse.

\- Et pour ce qu'il en est du père ? Steve Torrès venait de briser le silence.

La jeune brune paniqua. C'était Shane le père ! Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois en même temps. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne pouvait pas raconter la seule et unique nuit passée avec Shane puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ne l'ont jamais été et ne l'auraient jamais été.

\- Ce n'est pas Aaron j'espère. S'interrogea t-il, commençant à douter.

La fille se mit à crier que non, jamais de la vie. Aaron avait été son petit ami pendant huit mois, jusqu'au début de l'été ou elle a apprit que celui-ci l'avait trompé plusieurs fois avec comme excuse « ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne veux pas coucher ». Le soir ou il était censé lui dire au revoir avant son départ pour Camp Rock, il était arrivé, assez éméché et s'était mit à dire qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir trompé mais qu'il « était un mec qui avait des besoins ». Il était reparti après une retentissante gifle de la part de celle qui était sa petite amie. Toujours est-il que les parents de la jeune brune ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement mais après cette dernière visite leurs sentiments envers Aaron étaient encore plus sombres.

Mitchie sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte du regard de ses parents sur elle, tandis qu'ils attendaient les renseignements au sujet du père.

\- Il… Il s'appelle Shane et il a dix-neuf ans. Je l'ai rencontré à Camp Rock et ça a été le coup de foudre. On a quelque peu perdu le contact puisqu'il étudie le droit en France mais c'est un homme bien.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Ses parents n'avaient pas été ravi d'apprendre la distance qui séparait Mitchie de ce soit-disant futur avocat mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Mitchie sourit en se disant que c'était mieux que de leur dire que le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait était une rock-star toujours sur les routes et qui faisait la une des magasines peoples.

\- Mumah ! Cria le petit garçon en montrant son ventre. Faim !

\- Oui mon cœur, maman te donnes à manger. Souriait Mitchie de la voix douce qu'elle avait toujours réservé au tout-petits.

La jeune mère caressait les cheveux de son fils, tout en s'extasiant sur sa beauté. Elle se savait non-objective puisque justement, c'était son fils mais elle le trouvait si craquant, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux marrons intense. Il avait tout ce que Mitchie adorait chez le père de Nathaël.

\- Mumah ! L'enfant commençait à s'impatienter.

La jeune brune secoua la tête et sortit des petites boites du sac qu'elle avait emmené. Elle en ouvrit ensuite une contenant de morceaux de légumes coupés en bâtonnets, en carrés, en cercle etc.

\- Mia ! Nathaël fit un grand sourire avant d'attraper une bonne poignée, proportionnelle à la taille de ses petites menottes, de tomates cerises.

Le déjeuner se passa calmement même si Nathaël s'était un peu énervé lorsque Mitchie l'avait remit dans la poussette. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la maison, afin que Nathaël soit mit au lit. Sa mère passa un long moment à le regarder, même après qu'il se soit endormi. Dieu, qu'il lui faisait penser à Shane ! Les mêmes cheveux d'ébène indomptable, les mêmes yeux d'un marron profond tel qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois perdue dedans, cette forme de bouche qu'elle avait adoré embrassé… Enfaite, Nathan n'avait rien de Mitchie, ce qui lui permettait de disimuler le fait qu'elle soit mère si tôt. Bien qu'elle n'en ai jamais eu honte et qu'elle l'ai toujours admis. Y compris devant Aaron, qui l'avait copieusement insulté lorsque Mitchie l'a croisé au détour d'un des couloirs du centre commercial. Alors qu'elle regardait les vitrines. Elle était alors enceinte de tout juste huit mois et le jeune homme lui avait crier que même si elle lui disait non à lui, elle « aimait se faire foutre par tout les mecs qui passent » et qu'elle avait bon dos de l'avoir plaqué parce qu'il l'avait trompé alors qu'elle faisait de même. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu de ne pas parler de ce qu'il ne savait pas et, lorsqu'il lui avait parié qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le père elle avait rétorqué, réplique dont elle était très fière, que tant qu'il n'était pas de lui, elle se moquait complètement de savoir qui c'était. La réplique en question l'avait cloué sur place et Mitchie lui fit un grand sourire, avant de se détourner pour entrer dans une boutique afin de trouver quelques grenouillères et une barboteuse pour son enfant. Sortant de ses pensées, Mitchie caressa les cheveux de son fils. Elle pensa que cela avait été on ne peut plus compliqué de le gardait mais que Nathaël était ce qu'il lui était arrivé de mieux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Mitchie avait choisi ce prénom, qui signifiait « il a donné », chose qui était vrai puisqu'il lui avait donné un grand bonheur et un incalculable nombre de bon souvenirs. Après un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils, Mitchie se rendit dans sa propre chambre, afin de réviser ses cours. Elle avait en effet passé sa dernière année de lycée par correspondance, et, après ses deux années sabbatiques, qui était presque achevée car on était déjà début Mai et qu'elle avait prit pour élever son fils, elle comptait aller à l'université de la ville ou elle était née et avait toujours vécu, afin d'y étudier la médecine. Elle se rendait bien compte de la difficulté de la voie dans laquelle elle voulait se lancer mais être médecin était son rêve de petite fille et comme elle avait abandonné l'idée de travailler comme chanteuse, elle se jetait corps et âme dans son plan B. Elle n'avait pas commencé son cursus mais avait déjà investi dans un certain nombre de livres de médecine afin de s'avancer.

**Un mois plus tard**

Mitchie était assise sur l'un des canapés du salon, en compagnie de son père qui jouait avec Nathaël, lequel était assit sur les genoux de son grand-père. La jeune mère souriait en entendant le rire de son fils, mélodie qu'elle adorait. Il était pas loin de seize heures trente et le petit garçon s'était levé plein d'énergie de la sieste. Elle jetait par moments un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, située au dessus de la télévision. Elle secoua la tête en se rendant compte que sa meilleure amie était en retard. Celle-ci lui avait imposé un rendez-vous à quatre heures et quart pour une surprise qu'elle lui avait proposé mais elle n'était toujours pas arrivée, alors qu'elle avait crier à Mitchie d'être prête, elle et Nathaël, puisqu'elle venait les chercher. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la brune n'attendait plus, on sonna enfin à la porte. Mitchie attrapa donc son fils qu'elle chaussa, avant de le faire sur elle-même, et sortit.

\- Salut Sierra. Sourit Mitchie.

La jeune fille en question, se mit à parler à toute vitesse, parlant d'un contre-temps, qu'elle s'excusait et d'autres chose que Mitchie ne comprit pas. Seira banda les yeux de son amie, avant d'installer Nathaël, qui était son filleul, dans le siège auto qu'elle avait acheté juste pour lui. La jeune maman garda les yeux bandés jusqu'au moment ou, assise sur le canapé de l'appartement des Lei,elle entendit de la musique live. Une musique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il s'agissait du dernier single des Connect 3. Et lorsque le bandeau tomba, ses craintes furent confirmées. Elle se trouvait effectivement face au père de son fils, ainsi que ses deux frères.

Mitchie s'inquiéta durant un moment pour son fils mais heureusement, la musique n'était pas assez forte pour lui être nocif. Cela ne l'aida pourtant pas à profité un maximum au concert privé que sa meilleure amie lui avait organisé. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir, si seulement Mitchie avait dit à Sierra la vérité au sujet du père de son fils, puisqu'elle lui a juste sorti le même mensonge qu'à ses parents, ajoutant seulement qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins séparés. La jeune mère s'était toujours dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais à révéler la vérité au sujet du père, se rendit compte qu'en vu du regard suspicieux que posait Nate sur l'enfant posé sur les genoux de Mitchie, la vérité allait eclatée. Encore plus vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle voyait à travers la petite vitre située entre le salon et la cuisine puisque les silhouettes qui se dessinaient n'étaient autre que la mère et la sœur de Shane. L'avantage c'est qu'elle savait donc comment était-il possible que le groupe le plus connu du moment était entrain de faire un concert privé à une étudiante et une jeune mère mais le mauvais coté est qu'ils allaient comprendre. Mitchie s'était toujours extasiée à propos de la ressemblance entre son fils et Shane mais à ce moment précis, c'était la première chose qui allait la trahir.

Le concert dura pendant cinquante longues minutes durant lesquelles Mitchie chercha un moyen de s'enfuir avant de devoir se retrouver face à ce garçon qu'elle n'aurait jamais du recroiser. Lorsqu'il arrêtèrent de jouer. Sierra s'approcha et chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune mère :

\- Alors tu en penses quoi de ma surprise ? Comme maman m'a dit qu'ils devaient passé dans le coin nous faire un coucou je me suis dis que tu aimerais les entendre en live puisque tu ne peux pas trop te rendre aux concerts.

Son interlocutrice se força à sourire et à dire qu'elle adorait. Comment avait-elle pu oublié que les Gray étaient des amis de la famille de son amie ? Et que Mitchie avait plusieurs posters de Connect 3 dans sa chambre ainsi qu'un classeur rempli d'articles sur leur groupe ? Elle soupira tandis que les garçons vinrent leur parler. Elle n'avait qu'à y penser avant !

\- Alors, ça vous à plus ? Nous interrogea Jason, tout souriant.

\- C'était génial ! N'est-ce pas Mitchie ! Lança Sierra à son amie qui hocha lentement la tête.

\- Mitchie ? Interrogea Shane. Cela faisait longtemps…

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Interrogea Sierra.

\- On a discuté une ou deux fois à _Camp Rock_, il y a deux ans. Élucida Mitchie en faisant un moulinet du poignet, faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas important.

\- Ouais… Marmonna Shane, qui savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Ah oui ! Le plus jeune du groupe s'exclama. _This is me_ c'est cela ? Dommage que tu ne sois pas revenue.

La jeune maman hocha mollement la tête, attendant avec une certaine peur, le moment ou Nathaël allait entrer dans la conversation. Lequel regardait successivement les personnes présentes dans la pièce, confortablement installé dans les bras de sa mère. Shane reprit la parole :

\- En tout cas, cela fait plaisir de te voir. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère ! Continua t-il en montrant l'enfant. Je te croyais fille unique. Quel âge a t-il ?

Et voilà… Mitchie pensa à mentir mais elle savait très bien que Nate s'était déjà rendu compte de la ressemblance entre son frère et l'enfant. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- C'est toujours le cas. C'est mon fils et il a vingt-cinq mois. Il s'appelle Nathaël. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis tombée enceinte le jour du concours final de Camp Rock et il est né le quinze Mai.

Mitchie avait parlé avec calme, même si elle était entièrement consciente d'avoir annoncé, à demi mots que Shane était père. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Sierra et de Nate tandis que le visage de Shane se teignait d'une lueur de panique. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les seules bruits qui sortirent de sa bouche furent des bégaiement incompréhensible. Ce fut Sierra qui brisa le silence :

\- Bien… Et bien maintenant je saurais pourquoi mon filleul à « Shane » pour deuxième prénom.

\- Ce… C'est vrai ? Interrogea Shane Tu lui as donné mon prénom ?

Mitchie soupira et se demanda si il était bouché.

\- Tu veux sa carte d'identité aussi ? Lui lança t-elle.

Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'il était on ne peut plus mal-à-l'aise et, plus inquiétant, qu'il avait des questions à poser. Elle lui proposa donc d'aller sur le balcon. Ils regardèrent la rue un long moment, le temps pour Shane de classer ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? Il l'interrogea.

\- Nous n'étions pas censé se fréquenter. Elle répondit directement.

\- C'est ce que nous avions dis, je sais ! Il s'énerva un peu mais se calma directement. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir que tu attendais mon enfant.

\- Ouais… Marmonna Mitchie, entre ses dents. Et comment ? Par l'adresse du courrier des fans ? Je ne pense pas que cela aurait bien rendu.

Ils rirent légèrement tout les deux. Il est vrai qu'une lettre avec inscrit « salut, j'adore ce que vous faites ! PS : Shane je suis enceinte ». Cela est vrai que cela claquait.

\- Bon, excuse-moi d'avoir gardé ma grossesse secrète. Et d'avoir menti sur l'identité du père. Mais je garde le même point de vue qu'il y a trois ans. Je ne veux pas de journalistes près de moi. Et je ne veux pas non plus que Nathaël les subisse.

\- Je sais bien… Shane soupira, puis reprit la parole : mais je veux faire partie de la vie de notre fils. Tu sais, lui parlé par téléphone, recevoir des photos de lui, lui offrir des cadeaux… Et le visité de temps en temps si tu le veux bien. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela pouvait m'arriver mais c'est le cas. Et je ne veux pas fuir !

Mitchie était sonnée de voir avec quelle responsabilité Shane prenait l'annonce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Elle s'attendait à se qu'il lui cria de ne pas approcher, que Nathaël n'était pas sien et même à ce qu'il ne voulut l'insulter. Elle se reprit et ils débâtèrent un long moment, sur le moyen que Shane puisse voir son fils, et peut-être même le reconnaître, pensa Mitchie. Ils ne réussirent pas à trouver un arrangement puisque le garçon était toujours sur les routes mais la présence que Shane voulut avoir auprès de Nathaël toucha Mitchie. Elle fut même heureuse lorsque Shane parla de venir le plus souvent possible. Elle se rendit compte que cette joie venait du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Shane. Aussi, lors d'un blanc dans leur conversation. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Shane. Après un instant de surprise, il répondit à son baiser et le cœur de Mitchie s'emballa. Leur baiser était encore plus touchant que lors de leur précédente tentative, trois ans plus tôt.

\- Ce baiser ne veut rien dire je présume ? Interrogea Shane, tout contre les lèvres de la fille, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

La jeune fille se demanda alors si elle devait faire la même erreur et le rejeter. Elle se rendit compte que non, ce n'était pas une solution. Elle sourit donc et le ré embrassa, cette fois avec plus de passion. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à étouffer, ils se séparèrent. Mitchie regarda Shane qui faisait de même, attendant la réponse à sa question. Elle sourit et lui répondit :

\- Rien que les journalistes doivent savoir, mais si il veut dire quelque chose.

Les jeunes parents s'embrassèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte vitrée menant au salon et qu'ils virent leurs amis, le nez collé à la vitre, leur fils y comprit. Ils rirent, bien que rougissants, mais décidèrent de les rejoindre. Au dernier moment, Mitchie attrapa le bras de son petit-ami, qui se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Merci pour ce cadeau que tu m'as fait.

**FIN**

Alors ? Des avis ? Dites-moi tout je suis curieuse !

Biz' !


End file.
